Blaine Marcius
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Alias/es: | "Max Huleus" |- | Gender: | Male |- | Birthplace: | Unknown |- | Species/Race: | Human |- | Height: | 1.72 meters |- | Weight: | 182 pounds (192 with Enhancements) |- | Hair Color: | None (Formerly Dark Grey) |- | Eye Color: | Hazel |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Misc. Information |- | Faction: | Evil |- | Family Member/s: | None |- | Current Status: | Unknown |- | Location: | Unknown |- | Allies: | Erick Taylor Devon Warwick Max Huleus |- | Enemies: | Garrett Bishop Elliot Taylor Don Gavin |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Behind the Scenes |- | Home Franchise: | Divided we Fall |- | Voiced by: | Unknown |- | Appears in: | Divided we Fall |} Blaine Marcius is a character created by Isaac Tessman and the main antagonist in Divided we Fall. The Legacy of Marcius *''Divided we Fall'' Name origin Marcius' name has no real origin. Appearance Marcius is a tall and bulky man with muscular body structure, with hazel eyes and a square jaw. Before his accident, he wore a grey thermal shirt with salmon sleeves under a bulletproof vest, and buzzed dark hair. After the explosion, his face is covered in light burns and some scar tissue, and his head is shaved bald. He wears a dark grey short sleeved thermal shirt, with black cargo pants and a belt with a skull belt buckle, along with a military grade backback. He has a metal appendage on the back of his head which reaches down his spine and has two wires that connect behind his ears. He can use this to control robotic cells that are like metal sand that he can use to cover his skin for protection or to deal more damage. Personality Marcius has been described as both a ruthless and sadistic man. Power hungry and ambitious, Marcius would stop at nothing to achieve his goals. He has no value for life, having tortured and murdered hundreds of people, including killing his own men if they would betray or slow him down. Marcius has no respect or care to his associates and soldiers, seeing them just as another tool that would help him with his quest for power. Because of his cruelty and charisma, Marcius is both feared and respected by his soldiers, who are extremely loyal to him and would give their life to help him. Despite his brutish and violent attitude and appearance, Marcius is a genius-level intelligent and cunning person, demonstrating wide knowledge on tactics. Abilities *Extensive military training: Marcius is well-trained in the armed forces disciplines, and has mentioned that he was once a part of the Air Force. He has considerable experience in live combat. *Robotic Cells: Due to a long and complex study of the cells of a mimic octopus, Marcius has been given the power to harness robotic cells that rapidly divide and multiply, being able to multiply 100 times per attosecond. These can be used to cover his body with them for protection or dealing extra damage. He has been shown to shift these into different shapes, such as blades and hunks of metal. *Expert hand-to-hand combatant: Marcius is a skilled fighter, having developed his skills during his time as a soldier. He is a better hand-to-hand combatant than most modern soldiers. *Exceptional physical condition: Marcius engages regularly in intense exercises. *Weapons proficiency: Marcius can handle most type of firearms, having been trained in the Air Force. He is proficient enough in handling small caliber to high caliber firearms such as a grenade launcher. *Expert military operator: Marcius is well-versed in intelligence gathering, decoding ciphers and other coded messages, infiltration, and espionage. *Bilingualism: Based on what has been currently shown, Marcius is capable of speaking English, Russian, and Arabic fluently. Trivia *In Slasher, Jackson Dennis' cousin is named Blaine, hinting that Blaine is related to Dennis. *Marcius' heritage is described as part Venezuelan, part Czech-Slovakian. Gallery MarciusPortrait.png|Microhero Artwork Category:Divided we Fall Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Outsider Entertainment Category:Bosses Category:Insane Characters Category:Divided we Fall Characters Category:Divided we Fall Bosses